Embodiments of present invention relate to a method and apparatus for the sharing of test parameters and data from analytical instrumentation. More particularly, the present invention provides for the storage and retrieval of operating parameters for analytical instruments and the data generated thereby using a database accessible over a network.
Typically, the analysis of samples using an analytical instrument normally requires the operator to set operating parameters of the analytical instrument prior to performing the experiment at hand. The test is then performed, generating experimental data which may then be interpreted. In the area of biochemical analysis, the instrument""s set of operating parameters is known as a xe2x80x9cprotocol,xe2x80x9d and includes all the relevant information necessary for the instrument to complete the analysis. A protocol may include a large number of parameters. Thus, the instrument""s operator faces the daunting task of correctly entering each parameter of the requisite protocol.
This can be especially troublesome when an operator at one location attempts to replicate a test previously performed at another location. Not only must the protocol be correctly entered, the operator must somehow acquire the data from the remote location in order to make a comparison of the original test data and that generated by the present test. Moreover, information unrelated to the operation of the analytical instrument, but often necessary nonetheless, is frequently unavailable, incompletely, or inaccurately recorded. Such information might include operator identification, time, and date of the test, model, and revision of instrument used, and other such information.
In addition, most research facilities normally support a number of analytical instruments for performing all manner of analyses. Determining when (or even if) a comparable test has been run can easily become problematic. This is especially true when multiple research facilities are being supported. Currently, a person wishing to determine such information is consigned to manually reviewing records in an effort to find comparable experiments and/or experimental data.
What is therefore needed is a method for setting the analytical instrument""s parameters and recording data generated thereby that can be easily accessed and searched. Moreover, such an application should support searching of the parameters and data stored therein. Preferably, such a system should be able to carry out these operations remotely.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide methods and processes that provide for the storage and retrieval of test parameters (e.g., the analytical instrument""s operational settings) and test data (e.g., as acquired from an analytical instrument). More particularly, the present invention provides for the storage and retrieval of operating parameters for analytical instruments and the data generated thereby using a database accessible over a network.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of operating an analytical instrument is described. The analytical instrument will have one or more wells for holding samples, buffers, and the like. First, configuration information is stored into the database. The configuration information includes step configuration information representing at least one step performed in executing the test to be performed by the analytical instrument. The step configuration information, in turn, includes information regarding the operation of the well(s) in the analytical instrument, which is (are) used during the step. Next, the configuration information is downloaded from the database to the analytical instrument. The analytical instrument uses this information to perform the desired test. This is done by causing the analytical instrument to execute the step(s) of the test. Finally, data generated by the test is stored in the database for review, analysis, later retrieval, and so on.
A particularly useful application of these methods and processes is in the analysis of biological samples, as is described herein. Advantages of such a database include the accurate recording of information regarding the test and its protocol, reproducibility of tests, remote access of test protocol and data, and the ability to search network-wide for a given test. For example, a researcher at a given location could access test information stored at a remote location, reproduce the test using local equipment, and verify the results obtained without ever having to contact the party who performed the original test.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention described herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.